


Pushy

by brooklinegirl



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Canadian Blowjob Day 2006! YAY BLOWJOBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to spacebabe for a quick, fabulous beta job.

Joe was pushy on stage, crowding Billy's microphone half the time instead of using his own. His breath would be hot against Billy's cheek, their sweaty sides pressed together as they screamed out the lyrics.

Joe was pushy in general, actually, especially when they were on tour and he was playing at being manager. He'd push John and Ox around, get them to unload, set up, do all the grunt work that roadies would do if they were flush enough to ever have roadies. He'd try to push Billy around, too, but Billy's form of setting up was taking very good care of his own guitar, and of Joe's guitar, and getting them all tuned and ready for the set.

That was plenty, he'd tell Joe, giving him a cool stare, and Joe would glare at him, and nod, because Joe was actually no good at tuning his own guitar.

In fact, Joe was pushy all the goddamn time. After a gig, he was more wound up than ever, hyper and tight and with that slightly dangerous look around his eyes that made Billy want to get him out of the club before he started a fight that caused enough damage to destroy any profit they might have made from the show.

Tonight was no different, and they'd barely finished the last song before Joe swung down off the stage, making a beeline for the bar and the girl who'd been watching them, rapt, all through the last set. Billy got their guitars put away as quick as he could, and darted out to the van to get them safely stowed, but still, by the time he got back, Joe had a shot of Jack in one hand, and the girl's tit in the other. Jesus. _Pushy_.

Billy came up behind Joe and nodded gratefully when the bartender he'd been talking to before the show slid a beer into his hand.

Joe was murmuring into the girl's ear as he was stroking his thumb over her nipple. The girl was all pressed up against him with her eyes closed, and Billy sighed, and took a long sip of beer.

Joe finished whatever dirty suggestion he had to have been making to her and pulled back, looking pleased with himself as the girl rubbed up against his leg.

"Joe." Billy didn’t know why he was even trying. "Joe, come on, let's get out of here. We've got to be in Winnipeg by tomorrow."

Joe eyed him curiously. "What's the fucking hurry, William?"

"Nothing, just - " God, he had a bad feeling about tonight.

"Whatever." Joe turned back to the girl, sliding his hand down her hip. Billy shut his eyes for a second, then drank most of the rest of his beer in one long swallow. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

He leaned against the bar near them and ordered another beer, keeping half an eye on Joe, who kept drinking shots, and kept feeling up the girl as the night went on. Billy was pretty sure Joe couldn't have told him the girl's name if he asked.

Joe's hand was up the front of the girl's skirt and his tongue was in her mouth when Billy heard an angry shout coming from across the bar. He turned around just in time to see some guy - the girl's boyfriend, had to fucking be - grab Joe's shoulder and shove him as far away from the girl as he could.

Joe stumbled back, looking angry for a second before his eyes went cold and amused. He got his balance and slouched back against the bar as the guy advanced on him - fists up, clearly drunk, clearly pissed. Joe, though, looked fucking _relaxed_ , as he leaned there and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking at the fingers that had been inside the guy's girlfriend just seconds before.

Billy groaned. He grabbed Joe's shoulder, yanking him back at the same time as he threw his empty bottle hard as he could at the guy's face. Then he turned and ran, shoving Joe ahead of him.

Joe kept turning back - he'd _wanted_ that fucking fight, Billy knew - but Billy had done this before, and Joe had been drinking many shots of Jack in between fucking molesting the girl. He was just drunk enough that Billy could get him out the door without too much hassle and after two staggering steps outside, Billy swung around and punched Joe in the face as hard as he could.

That got Joe pissed enough to chase him as he ran fast towards the corner, then down the block. He was panting as he skidded into a dark, dank alley, and praying Joe was close enough to see him, and pissed off enough to follow him.

And yeah, he didn't even have time to turn around before Joe's hand was on his shoulder, shoving him forward hard. Billy caught himself on the wall, scraping his hands up but managing to keep his head from connecting with the brick. Joe spun him around and had his back up against the wall hard.

Billy clamped a hand over Joe's mouth, and Joe - god, this was fucked up, Joe was the one who had him pinned, but Billy was the one trying to keep him quiet - Joe growled at him, twisting his head, trying to bite at his hand. But Billy wrapped his leg around Joe's, trying to keep him pinned there, and kept his hand hard across Joe's mouth, glaring at Joe, trying to keep his fucking attention until -

There. The guy from the bar went storming right on past the mouth of the alley, and Billy kept his hand across Joe's mouth for just another few seconds before relaxing.

Too soon, and he knew it as soon as he did it, because Joe's hands were on his shoulders, yanking at him then slamming him back against the wall hard enough that his head _did_ connect with the brick this time.

"What the fuck are you doing, Billy?" Joe was panting in his face, still dangerous, still edgy. He had his leg shoved between Billy's, pinning him there with a thigh up against his balls. Billy's head was still spinning from the sharp crack against the brick. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping us both from getting fucking killed, you asshole," Billy spat at Joe, and Joe shoved his thigh up harder against Billy, bringing Billy up on his toes to keep his fucking balls from getting crushed. "Jesus, Joe, back the fuck off and say thank you, you fucking cunt."

Billy could hardly breathe here, Joe was pressing against him so tight. Joe was panting in his face, his breath heavy with booze and smoke, but his eyes looked less angry. Joe never stayed angry long, never held a grudge, and that gave Billy a decent advantage in situations like this. Situations that came up way too often.

"What, Billy, you get jealous over my date back there?" Joe shoved at him again, but eased up on the pressure between his legs so that Billy could stand comfortably again. "You cockblocking me, William?"

"Jesus, Joe," Billy said. "You stupid fuck."

"Come on, Billy." Joe's tone had changed. Chiding. Needy. "You left me hanging, dragging me out of there." He pressed forward, and yeah, his cock was hard against Billy's thigh, and he was leaning in towards Billy's ear, just like when he was getting hot and heavy with the chick back at the bar. "Come on, Billy, you want it, yeah? You know you want it." His breath was hot against Billy's ear, and Billy growled, shoving him away.

"Huh." Joe's smile gleamed even in the dim night. "Okay, well, _I_ want it, then." He had his hands on the front of Billy's jeans, and fuck, he'd dropped to his knees in this filthy fucking alley before Billy could take two breaths.

"Joe," he said sharply, but Joe had the pants open already, was dragging Billy's cock out into the chilly night air. "Joe, _don't_ , we have to - " But too late, too fucking late, Joe was sucking his cock into his mouth, pinning his hips against the cold, damp wall and swallowing him down. Jesus, _Jesus_ , every fucking time, Billy told himself never again, this was too fucked up, and every fucking time, he gave in. Because it was Joe, and it was him, and they were fucked up and couldn’t get away from it.

He had his hands braced on Joe's head, his scraped palms stinging sharply, but it didn't matter at all, because Joe's mouth on his cock was so fucking hot and steady and tight. His head was pounding, and he was shoving his hips forward, fucking Joe's mouth hard as he could, and Joe, god, just _took_ it, hanging on even more tightly to Billy's hips and urging him on.

Fuck, oh _fuck_. He clenched his hands in Joe's hair, his harsh panting breaths filling the air. He stared down at Joe, who was sucking his cock like his life fucking depended on it. Joe shifted forward on his knees a little. One hand left Billy's hip, and fuck, he was opening his pants, jerking himself off as he sucked Billy, and that was - that was - "God, fucking _Christ_ , Joe you _fucker_ ," and Billy was biting his lip hard enough to taste blood, trying like hell to hold it all back, be quiet as he jerked and came in Joe's hot mouth.

Joe swallowed - of course he swallowed - and let Billy's cock slide out of his mouth. He still had his hand moving steadily on his own cock, and Billy reached down, dragged him to his feet. Joe grinned, panting heavily as he pressed against Billy, biting hard at Billy's ear and coming all over Billy's hip.

"Joe." Billy was pinned to the wall again, by Joe's slack weight. "Joe, you're a fucking asshole." He was tired, and he said it without any heat in his tone, just a statement of fucking fact.

"Yeah." Joe nodded into Billy's neck, then turned his head, and Billy felt his hot tongue licking up to his ear, soothing it where he had bitten it so hard. "Yeah."

Billy hung onto Joe's shoulders, staring up into the darkness of the dank alley, and trying to just breathe.


End file.
